Lost and Found
by RingwraithYJLOVER
Summary: On a bust gone wrong, Nightwing and Red Arrow are sent to the Justice League's(cartoon) dimension. While there, they discover that the Flash is the supposedly dead Kid Flash. With everyone believing they're dead, will they ever get back? Did Nightwing and Roy really get sent by accident? Rated T for curses. Chap 1 is prologue, Batgirls POV. Slight Dibs, Spitfire, CheshRoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a lot of emotions I need to write about. And this is an idea that refuses to leave my head. Yes, this does mention Nightwing dying. But is he actually dead? *evil smirk* I was listening to the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne which inspired this story. Check out the song, it's really good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything**

* * *

_**Prologue:** _

_"I'm so sorry." _

_The explosion went off._

* * *

That one sentence echoed in Barbara Gordon's, AKA Batgirls mind. Right now, she was just numb. Just numb. Slowly, almost robotically, she grabbed her keys. She left her room in her father's house. Yes, she stilled lived with her father. She went out the door, and got into her car. She pulled out and started to drive.

She let her mind wander. Some part of her refused to believe that Dick Grayson was dead. Dick Grayson was the kind of person who you would imagine would always be there, no matter what you said or did. God, she had been so stupid. The Team treated him like crap. _She _treated him like crap. If only she had known how much time she would've had left with him-

She felt tears well up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. Everything around her seemed to blur. If only Tula hadn't died. If only Kaldur's father hadn't been Black Manta. If only Kaldur hadn't gone undercover. If only Nightwing and Kaldur hadn't come up with that _stupid plan! _If only Jason hadn't died. If only Ted Kord (Blue Beetle before Jamie) hadn't died. If only the invasion hadn't happened. If only Jason didn't come back evil. If only Wally hadn't died in the Artic. If only they hadn't shunned and rejected Nightwing when he needed them most.

If only-

_Damn, _she thought, _Damn it all to hell. _

_She remember that day as clear as anything. Batman, herself, and Robin were there. They ended up teaming up with Nightwing because the drug deal they were tracking down was huge. Roy, Red Arrow, was there as well. She wasn't kidding when she said it was huge. He was following a lead for the deal on his end. Cheshire, Jade, was home with Lian._

_Then they found Red Hood there, who apparently had decided to crash this drug deal and kill some of them while he was at it. The fight turned into one massive free for all. Then, as if to make matters worse, Damian showed up. Damian had popped up a few days ago. Batman refused to let him out on the field. The kid seemed to only like Batman, and Nightwing. _

_Barbara had a feeling it was because Batman was his father, and Nightwing was so damn likeable. That was one of the things she loved about his personality. Spoiler, or Stephanie, showed up after him, fuming. Black Bat, or Cass, showed up next. Stephanie had shown up a month ago. She was still pretty new, she hadn't met Nightwing yet. Or Black Bat for that matter. Cassandra had been rescued by Batman from her father, David Cain who was training her to be an assassin. _

_Cass hadn't even made her official debut as Black Bat. Neither had Stephanie, as Spoiler. Damian was the son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul. He wasn't a hero, period. The only reason he had met Nightwing was because he had taken a hijacked motorcycle (AKA hers) and driven to Bludhaven. She didn't know what Dick had said or done, but when Damian came back he looked to be fighting a smile, and she couldn't detect any malice in the insults he said about Nightwing. Damian kept going on about how that 'imbecile thinks I am his brother'. _

_Nightwing himself was getting readjusted to the hero world. A week after the invasion had ended, nobody contacted him. Nobody bothered to check up on him. For months, he didn't have contact with anyone part of his superhero life. Then about two weeks ago he contacts Batman, and tries to talk to Jason. She had a feeling some of what he said got through, because the death toll for Red Hood slowed down dramatically. Barbara is still wondering what happened during those seven months he had no contact with anyone. _

_Back to the fight, things were going pretty well. While investigating the cargo contents, she finds out that they weren't shipping just drugs. It was an arms deal as well. She just about cursed at the sky for the horrible luck she had. There was some drugs, plenty of firepower, and the machine that went missing from STAR labs. STAR labs had refused to tell them what the machine was, but they did give them a picture of it. _

_The lack of information had bothered Batman, so he hacked STAR labs. There was no information on record for it any where. Suddenly, the battle took a turn for the worse. One of the criminals had rigged the trucks to blow up the warehouse they were in. There were five trucks. One unknown machine. Eight heroes. One Jason. And about fifty men who had all started to flee when the one seemingly in charge pressed a button._

_Doing a quick sweep of the area, and seeing no knocked out men, she started to leave. It took all her concentration to avoid the bullets the fleeing men were firing back at them. Batgirl remembered going out the door, and turning around to see Red Arrow and Nightwing right behind her. The others had already made it. Just then she watched as a gun men got a lucky shot in. She remembered seeing Nightwing fall to the ground. _

_Red Arrow heard the sound and turned around to help Nightwing back. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The gun men were no longer firing at the three of them, the rest of the Bats were taking them down. But they wouldn't notice how Nightwing was hit, and had yet to make it out of the warehouse. He was just standing there, two hundred feet away from her. _

_She watched as Red Arrow, only fifty feet away from Nightwing, tried to get to him to help him. She was frozen, like she knew what was going to happen before it did. Even with the mask on, Nightwing locked eyes with her. Despite being so far away that he would have to shout for her to hear him, she could read his lips just fine. _

_"I'm so sorry." _

_The explosion went off. She remembered screaming, and then nothing. That happened yesterday. _

They had no clue what to do. Thank gosh it was early June, just when summer vacation started. Batman had sent Dick Grayson on a 'soul search' journey-much like the one he sent Jason on when Jason died. The apartment's still Dick Grayson's, with payments being made on it, but Dick Grayson would never be living there again. After that, Bruce went into a catatonic state. It was like Jason's death all over again, but this time, it didn't seem like he would come out of it. He just sat in the Batcave in his costume with the cowl down.

When Alfred had been told, he had become really pale. Alfred had politely excused himself and went to his room. Tim had changed out of his costume and into normal clothes. He locked himself in his room. From outside his door, you could hear his sobs. Stephanie and Cassandra had no idea how to act, so they just went to there rooms and avoided everyone. Leslie Thompkins, the Wayne family and bat-clan doctor, looked tired when they told her the news. Leslie stayed in her room at the Manor.

Lucius Fox, who covers for Bruce when he has to go Batman, and who has worked with Batman and co. to create new tech, hadn't gone to work. He had taken the week off. So had Bruce. Leslie didn't work until next Friday, a week from now. Damian was frozen, like he was on autopilot. It seemed to her that he was trying to act tough and uncaring, but the death affected him, too. She internally snorted. Trust Dick to have a midget ex-assassin for a little brother.

This left Barbara to pull herself together and to tell Cheshire that her husband wasn't coming home. The ex-assassin had looked . . . broken, when Batgirl told her the news. Jade had cradled Lian close, with tears in her eyes. At that point, it was all Barbara could do to not break down in tears because she had seen her oldest friend die before her eyes.

They hadn't even told the Team or the League yet. Man, Dick was like a nephew to Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern 1&2, Zatara/Doctor Fate, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Captain Atom, and Black Canary. Not to mention how Green Arrow, Black Canary, Artemis and the Team would take Roy's death. And at the same time as Nightwing's,so soon after Wally's death.

It seemed to Batgirl that too many people were dying lately. Barbara's car pulled to stop. With a jolt, she looked around. She knew this parking lot, these buildings. She had driven to Dick's apartment building. She doesn't know what made her do it, but it just felt right to be here.

She got out of the car and headed to the building. Slowly she traveled the route to Dick's apartment. When she reached the door, she hesitated before pushing it open. Stale air reached her nose. The place looked the same, as if Dick had just left and was coming back soon. She looked to the right of her and saw the small kitchen. It was in the shape of an upside down U, with the table on the opposite side of the counter.

There was still space to get around, though. The living room and the dining room sort of blended together, with nothing really separating them other then the floor pattern. The kitchen had dark wood flooring, while the living and bedrooms had tan carpets. The living room was nothing special, just a sofa and two armchairs. She remembered teasing him about the grey color.

Right now, she would be willing to plead on her knees for him to come back, if only to prove he wasn't-wasn't gone. She flicked the lights on and headed further in, shutting the door quietly behind her. She looked at the light, sunshine colored walls. She teased him for the color choice, but he claimed it would add color to the place. She looked at the papers and textbooks cluttered on the table.

His laptop was on the table, too. The school papers were off to the side in a neat stack along with the textbooks. He _had_ just gotten done his second year of collage. She couldn't say the same for his mail, though. It was all over the place, with some ads from companies thrown in. A book was on the table. She squinted to look at the title. It said, _The Hobbit_. She had to snort at that. Trust Dick to read stories with trolls and magic rings, full of adventure and danger.

She glanced at the kitchen, taking in everything. There were no dirty dishes. Huh. His life at the circus must of gotten him used to cleaning dishes. That and his training from Alfred. As soon as the butler had found out where Dick had moved to after his fight with Bruce, Alfred had marched straight to Dick's apartment and taught him how to 'properly maintain a satisfactory human environment' as he put it.

She headed down the hall. The place had four rooms. The first room on her left was a bathroom. Ew. Looks like training from Alfred struck again, though. The room was clean (the door was open). The first room on her right was a guest bedroom. Jason had claimed it as his own, though. There were posters of rock bands on the door, and 'Jason' had been glued on the door in wooden letters. The room to the door was closed.

She had to smile at that. Dick and Jason had grown close, and become like brothers. Often times Jason would spend the weekends at Dick's place, or he would come to Dick when Jason and Bruce clashed. She knew all this because Dick was quite the motor mouth when he wanted to be. That, and she would sometimes visit to annoy Dick. Barbara and Dick had been friends for years, since he was ten and she was ten.

Really, she was only a couple months older than Dick. But that never mattered. They stuck together, fought together, and laughed together. He was her friend. And now he was gone. She felt tears prick her eyes and she used the back of her hand to wipe them off. She would not lose it. Not now. She looked down at what she was wearing. Jeans, for although it was June it was still a chilly night in Gotham. Well, Bludhaven now, since that was where she was. She had on a black t-shirt, with sneakers. Nothing fancy.

She ignored her clothes and decided to continue her self-guided tour. The second room on her left was the one Tim had claimed. It, like Jason's, was supposed to have been a guest room, but Tim had come over so much he claimed that room as his own. The name 'Tim' was on the door in neat letters. Tim, like Jason, had become Dick's brother. She hoped he would be okay, but Barbara wasn't even sure _she _would okay.

She sighed. The door to Tim's room was shut. Most likely because Tim, like a few Leaguers and the Team, was mad. Honestly, she had a feeling that the only people who would talk to Nightwing and not feel anger, pity, or some other emotion were Bruce, Alfred, Leslie, and Lucius. Selina, too. Oh gosh, they hadn't told Catwoman. She would be mad. Then again, they hadn't told anyone else. They were just in shock, and couldn't bring themselves to say the words out loud.

She turned to the second room on the right. Dick's room. There were no marks on door to symbolize it was his other than his name. It was his last name though, on the door. A lot of people argued with him about having his nickname on the door. Having his first name on the door wasn't even an option. Eventually a compromise was worked out of having his last name, 'Grayson' on the door in neat letters. She remembered how he always told people to call him Dick because Richard was too formal. She put her hand to the door nob. Again, she hesitated, but eventually she just pushed the door open.

The room was the same as he had left it yesterday. The bed was made, there were a few loose shoes strewn about on the carpet. The dresser, which was at the foot of the bed, was made of dark oak wood. The top had a few papers and other stuff on it. Looking carefully around the room, she looked at the bedside table. It was on the left side, and it only had a book on it.

Looking at the title, she saw that it said _The Lost Hero. _How ironic, except they didn't live in the world of Percy Jackson. She looked around once more. She realized how tired she was, and how much she wished this was a dream. She grabbed a sweatshirt that was thrown haphazardly on the bed. Other than that, there was nothing on the dark navy sheets.

She put the sweatshirt on. It was red, and it smelled like him. She wished so bad this was a dream. She slowly went on the bed. Barbara felt tears prick her eyes. It all reminded her so much of Dick. In the back of her mind she wonders if this is similar to how Artemis-Tigris now-felt when Wally died. Barbara didn't go under the covers. No, she just lay on top, taking in everything.

She let the tears that had been waiting so long to come out fall, and Barbara Gordon cried. She curled up into a ball on her side, and just cried. How much she wished this were a dream-nightmare, and all of this wasn't real. It didn't work. Gradually, she fell asleep. She can worry about breaking the news some other day. Some other time.

For now, she wanted to rest.

* * *

**No, this is not a deathfic. No, Nightwing is not dead. Neither is Red Arrow. This takes place a little while after the invasion, about seven and a half months or so. The ages are the same as in the show. Damian is ten years old. Cassandra is thirteen years old. Stephanie is fourteen years old. Yes Wally 'died' in the Artic. No, Mount Justice did not get blown up. **

**The seventh month absence is part of another story I'm working on. It is not, however, relevant to this story. It may be mentioned once or twice, but it will not be the main focus. Sorry if any characters are a little off. I did the best I could. I was listening to the song _Innocence_ by Avril Lavigne, which really helped inspire this story. Check it out, it's a good song.**

***The Lost Hero is written by Rick Riordon. It branches off the Percy Jackson series. **

***The Hobbit is a book written by J.R.R. Tolkien **

**I would love to keep writing this, let me know what you guys think. REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD GO ON! REVIEW! PLEASE! It doesn't take that long. REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Am I dead?

**Time to get this up and running! Okay, so I will be updating this as often as I can. I do have a lot of free time, so it'll be pretty often. One thing I have to say is this: I loved the Young Justice Legacy video game. It explained what happened the year before Young Justice Invasion, and even though it's not the show itself I'm still happy to see my favorite characters. **

**So far, I have completed and gotten an A on all the missions. I just need to find two dioramas and I'll have found all the collectable items. Oh, and I may have created another Young Justice fan. My cousin, who I told about YJ. She seemed interested, and even played a little of Young Justice Legacy. Only two missions, before we decided to start her out by watching episodes of season one. **

**It's on Netflix,(only season one) and I bought it on Amazon. But the internet wasn't working, so we couldn't watch it. I did end up telling her about Fanfiction, and rambling how much I like YJ without giving away spoilers. So yes, possible new YJ fan. Hooray! More people to add to the fan girl/boy army. **

**Young Justice shall live on through its fans! It shall live on through cosplay, deviant art, Fanfiction, and fans too stubborn to let this great show disappear! How dare Cartoon Network cancel it. Its been a while and I'm still pissed. I'm pretty sure other people are pissed also. ****I find myself searching the web for possible news of a season three, or searching the TV for Young Justice. **

**I have even looked at the Young Justice tab on CN's website. I didn't really watch Green Lantern, but I can tell by seeing a few episodes it was good. No offense to people who don't like it. As for Teen Titans Go . . . I am speechless. That monstrosity is totally a spoof of Teen Titans, a show which I loved. I even have a DVD of Teen Titans. **

**Sorry to people who like it, but when I first watched Teen Titans Go . . . I wanted to puke. Then run away. Then wipe it from my mind. Whenever I see ads for Teen Titans Go, I want to bury my face in my hands from frustration and embarrassment. How can CN run _that_ as a substitute for Young Justice? Especially when comparing the two? And after cancelling the show on a _cliffhanger_? Aliens have possessed them. It is the only logical explanation. **

**As for Beware the Batman, I heard of it. My brother was watching it, and I watched a little to see if it was any good. I didn't like. So did a lot of other people. Many say its the animation, but Green Lantern had the same animation. It isn't even halfway done showing the episodes. Apologies to people who do like Beware the Batman.**

**Beware the Batman, last I heard, went on hiatus. And we all know what that means, am I right? Maybe, just maybe, the pleas of the fans have been heard. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I can't help it. Maybe Young Justice has a chance for a miracle. Or at least it seems like it. Who knows with CN.**

**Well, I'm done my mini-rant. On with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice. Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story so far. I was pleasantly surprised by the number of people. So, thank you.**

* * *

Silence. That was all that there was. Silence.

He couldn't hear anything, except for a faint ringing in his ears. Nightwing was numb, he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't escape this sense of urgency, however. What had happened? He tried to remember.

_He was following a potential bust against Blockbuster 2. No, not Mark Desmond. Roland Desmond, Mark Desmond's older brother. Roland 'improved' the Blockbuster formula, and in addition to being strong, he kept his high brain power. Didn't mean he couldn't be stupid, though. Nightwing had made a bust when he was first starting in Bludhaven that crippled a third of Desmond's organization. _

_Desmond had chosen to become a drug lord and take over a city rather than join the Light. The deal was meant to be a drug deal. When Nightwing got there, he met Batman, Batgirl, Red Arrow, and Robin there. He managed to keep himself from flinching at the looks Batgirl, Robin, and Red Arrow shot him. He pretended everything was alright. He was doing that a lot recently._

_The six of them discovered the deal was much bigger than just one city, that it included three cities: Bludhaven, Star City, and Gotham City. They made a plan of attack, but then Jason showed up as Red Hood he basically tossed the plan out the window. Nightwing remembered a blonde and a black haired girl showing up (They must be Stephanie/Spoiler and Cassandra/Black Bat Damian had complained about) shortly after Damian showed up. _

_Batgirl, who looked at the trucks, yelled through the coms. that it was an arms deal as well, and that the stolen machine from S.T.A.R. labs was there. He remembered hearing what the head henchmen shouted, as he was the closest to him._

_"It's set! Let's get the hell out of this dump!" _

_And then the fifty or so guys started to run. He heard Batgirl shout that it was gonna blow, and so he started to run out. It was made difficult by the fact that the fleeing criminals were shooting at them, and he was the furthest from the door. He felt a thug get a lucky shot in, and he crumpled. Red Arrow, w__ho was a about fifty feet in front of him, turned around to help him back up. _

_Somehow, he knew what was going to happen before it did. Everyone else's attention was on fighting the henchmen and Jason. Except Batgirl, who was looking at him. He looked at Batgirl, who had a shocked expression on her face, and locked eyes even though he had a mask on. He knew, somehow that she was far enough away out of the blast zone. _

_He wished she didn't have to see this. So he tried to come up with a way of conveying his feelings. He said, _

_"I'm so sorry." _

_And he was sorry, sorry that she had to see this, sorry for all the lies and half truths, sorry for hurting the people he cares about, sorry for never getting to properly meet Spoiler and Black Bat, sorry for not being able to get to know Damian, sorry for hurting Tim, who's like his brother, sorry that he broke the promise he made to all his brothers, sorry that Roy was gonna die with him. Sorry that he never told Jason how proud he was of him, of the things he did as Robin and of the man Jason had become. _

_While he didn't like that Red Hood killed, Red Hood killed criminals and stopped crimes. In his own way, Jason was doing what Bruce taught him to do. Nightwing was sorry that he wouldn't get to see Alfred one last time, that he wouldn't be able to be their to help Bruce come out of his shell, sorry that he wouldn't be able to help Bruce through his death. Indeed, Nightwing was sorry that he would never get to say goodbye. _

_The explosion went off. It felt like being ripped apart molecule-by-molecule. It hurt like hell, and there was a blinding white light. Then there was darkness._

Oh.

That about summed it up. He wondered if he was dead. Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, the pain hit him. Nope, he decided he wasn't dead. His body hurt too much. But why was he in so much pain? Oh. Wait. He was shot, thankfully on his right shoulder. It hurt, but he would probably be able to make it to a hospital for treatment. All he had to do was stay awake.

Which was harder than it sounded. He decided to take stock of his injuries and where he was. If he wasn't dead, maybe Roy wasn't dead. Although the red-headed archer seemed to hate him, he was once like Nightwing's (back when he was Robin) older brother. He still was family, just more like that estranged cousin that hated everybody.

Nightwing's chest hurt. It felt like there might be three or four broken ribs. Joy. There was the shot to his right shoulder, and his head was pounding. A concussion, than. Carefully, he twitched his toes, then his legs, then his arms, then his neck. Nothing other than what he found before hurt. Good. He could move. But he felt really tired, and desperately wanted to go to sleep. His head stun, likely because of a cut from when he fell and kissed the pavement.

No, he couldn't, he didn't know how bad the concussion was. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He found he was too tired to sit up from where he was laying on the ground, so he took stock of his surroundings as best he could. His head felt like lead.

He was in a circular clearing, and he could see what looked like pine trees and evergreen trees around the edges. The ground was hard and cold, and he realized it was covered in an inch of snow. It looked like the snow had just started, for it was falling softly down from the sky. It was quiet, here. Peaceful, too. He heard the wind whistle through the trees and looked up at the sky. He shivered, and his breath came out in a wisp of fog.

It was nighttime, and it was dark. He couldn't spot a trace of light pollution in the sky. The stars were shining bright, and the moon wasn't out. The falling snow looked like billions of stars, and again he was struck by how quiet it was here. Wherever 'here' was. It was definitely remote, and the snow as well as the trees suggested somewhere cold, up North.

So, he was somewhere in a forest in the Northern Hemisphere. That really narrows it down. Thinking had held back the urge to sleep, so when it his eyelids behind his mask began to droop, there wasn't much he could do to stay awake. Darkness crept into the corner of his vision. He tried to fight to stay awake. Blackness overtook his vision.

* * *

"Ugh," Roy groaned, "What did I eat last night?"

He opened his eyes, and to his great confusion, he was on a patch of snow covered mud. Great, now he was covered in mud. And wet with snow. He looked around. He was in a forest, and it was snowing. He was near a small stream, and the whole scene looked completely unreal. He said out loud,

"What the hell happened?" His voice echoed in the silence. Then he remembered what happened. The bust. The plan failing horribly. Finding out it was an arms deal. The bombs. The running henchmen. Chasing after said running thugs and mentally screaming at them to fight like a man. Hearing the thud of Nightwing falling down. Going back to help Nightwing.

"Holy _shit_, am I dead?"

Then the reality of the moment sank in when the pain hit him. No, he decided he was not dead. He hurt too much for that. He took stock of his injuries. Then he noticed he could see. Looking up, he saw that it was twilight, and it would be nighttime in an hour. Well, at least he had some light. He definitely had at least three broken ribs, maybe two.

His head was fuzzy, and it hurt. He head a concussion. Minor, if he had to guess. Other than a few bruises from the fight, the tears in his uniform (Dinah and Jade were going to kill him) and the fact that it was freezing cold and getting colder, he was okay. Sort of. Kind of. Maybe depending on your definition of 'OK'. Ah well, he didn't give a shit.

He blinked, then remembered Nightwing. Roy let out a few choice curse words. He assumed (hoped) that since he got sent to the middle of nowhere, maybe since he was close to Nightwing, Dick was here. Roy sighed. As mad as he was at Nightwing, he knew that Nightwing was in danger of hypothermia. Dick had been shot, where he didn't know, and Nightwing had hit his head when he had fallen.

Roy painstakingly got to his feet. His body sort of felt stiff, like he hadn't used it in a couple days to walk or function. He was sore. He started to walk trek around the woods, searching for Nightwing. He called out Nightwing a few times, then gave up when he got no response. He was struck with sudden Deja vu. He flashed back to a memory.

_Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow (at the time Speedy) had taken a camping trip, as Roy, Dick, and Wally. Roy and Wally had found out Robin's ID a long time ago. Roy was 16, Dick was 12, and Wally was 15. This was a year before the Team was formed. Roy remembered wanting to invite Aqualad. The three of them had never met Aqualad other than for official business, and when they did see him, he was silent, or really polite. _

_Aqualad was very formal. He had actually become a hero about a week after Wally became Kid Flash. Because they rarely knew Aqualad, he wasn't in on the secret of Robin's ID. He knew Speedy's and Kid Flash's IDs, though. And they did hang out a little when their mentors dragged them to meetings, but Kaldur was awkward because he wasn't familiar with Surface Dweller customs. _

_Roy and Dick found it hilarious when Kaldur attacked Wally because he thought Wally was attacking him. Wally was actually trying to give Kaldur a high five. Roy remembered just how badly their camping trip failed. Wally had gotten hungry, so he tried to climb the tree where they hung the food to keep it away from animals. Wally fell out of the tree, and broke his arm. _

_Then, apparently, a bear just had to come up. They were doing fine staying still and avoiding the bear, but Wally screamed when the bear went to him. He ran, and that caused the other boys to run. All of them had gotten separated from one another. Roy had spent hours walking in the woods screaming both of their names. Eventually they found each other . . . after five hours of walking around screaming for each other in the woods at night. _

Roy found himself wishing things were as simple now as they were then. But things were very different. Wally was dead. When Roy first found out, he didn't believe it. Not until he saw for himself Wally disappearing from a camera on the bioship. The Team was larger, and the members all seemed to have their own little bubble of secrets around them.

Half in a daze from his concussion and exhaustion, Roy found himself stumbling around the woods. He tried not to think about how much things had changed, and instead focused on finding Nightwing. Roy tried to focus on other things. Like the weather. It had started to snow, and their was about an inch on the ground adding to the snow already there.

It was night now, and there was a bone numbing-cold. Roy shivered. If he didn't warm up fast, he might get hypothermia. He likely already had a small case of it. But Nightwing had hit his head, and had been shot. If he was here, he needed medical attention. Roy himself had a small concussion from getting here. Where here was, he didn't know, and how he got here, he didn't care.

Roy shivered harder. His teeth were chattering, and there was a bone-deep cold in him. He stumbled into another clearing. He let out a small gasp of surprise when he saw a figure in the middle, his breath coming out as a frosty mist.

It was Nightwing. He lay in the snow, about in the center of the clearing. Dick was on his back, with an arm over his stomach and an arm loose at his side in the snow. He was lightly covered in a dusting of snow, and was really pale. There was a gash on his head from where he hit the ground. Blood from his shoulder wound stained the snow red on his right side.

Roy involuntarily found himself worried, and wanting to pound the thugs who blew the explosives. He had to stop and remind himself that Nightwing was no longer the brightly clad boy who regarded Roy as a brother, and who Roy himself treated like a brother.

Roy walked to Nightwing on unsteady feet. He brought out his com. to radio for help, wondering why the hell he hadn't done it in the first place. At the same time, he searched for a pulse on Nightwing. He found one, and breathed a sigh of relief. While he probably looked just as bad, he wasn't worried for himself at the moment.

"Red Arrow to Mount Justice, requesting a pick up and immediate medical assistance for a down hero."

Static. He tried again, calling Mount Justice by its unofficial name the Team (when it first started with six members. They counted Roy as a part-timer, though he had insisted he wasn't part of the Team at all (officially).

"Red Arrow to the Cave, requesting an immediate pick up and medical attention."

Still no response. Now he was annoyed.

"Red Arrow to Watchtower, requesting an immediate pick up and medical attention."

Static. Roy's anger mounted.

"Red Arrow to-" He gritted his teeth, he hated asking Ollie for help. They were on decent terms, but Roy still hated asking him for help. "-Green Arrow. I need a pick up and medical attention. I'm not asking any more."

No. Response. Roy felt like screaming. In a last ditch effort, he tried to contact one more place/person.

"Red Arrow to the goddamn _Batcave, _I need medical assistance and a pick up. Right. Now."

Static. Roy let out a stream of curses. Just his luck. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice say,

"Somebody's got a temper. Who are you, and who's your friend? He looks like he needs some help."

Turning around, Roy saw Superman. The fuckin' blue boy scout. He scowled. Tired, hurt, hungry, and annoyed at the world in general for his bad luck, he said,

"Oh, so now you show up. Thanks a lot for picking up the damn phone."

Superman looked confused. Superman said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The strange man clad in black with a red arrow symbol and a quiver full of red arrows, with a red bow strapped to his back, looked pissed. Superman felt like he was missing something.

"Don't you play dumb with me, you jackass."

Superman tried to be placid to the man. "Look, let's just ignore that for the moment and get you and your friend some medical attention. He doesn't look to good, and you look like your about to pass out."

Roy scowled in thought. "You seriously don't know us?"

Superman answered honestly, "I've never seen you before in my life. Can you tell me your names?"

The man looked uneasy. "I'm Red Arrow, and the guy behind me is Nightwing."

Superman looked apprehensive. **(A:N Supes doesn't recognize the name Nightwing from the kryptonian legend 'cause he only barely knows the legend) **He said, "Last time I checked those weren't names."

Roy rolled his eyes. "They're hero names. You get the real ones later. If ever. What worries me is that you don't know them."

Superman said, trying to be gentle, "This isn't a game for kids. It's not safe, and it's dangerous. I don't know who you're trying to kid, but-"

Red Arrow glared at him as best he could. "Don't tell me that, I already know it's dangerous. I've been a hero since I was fourteen . I'm twenty-two now. That means I've been a hero for eight years. Nightwing started training in the hero biz when he was eight, eight and half. He became a hero when he was nine, and is eighteen now. That's about nine years as a hero and about ten years training. _Don't _tell me its too dangerous."

Superman blinked, surprised. He opened his mouth, losing his patience. These two needed medical attention.

"Look, kid, I'm with the Justice League it's time for you to give up this fantasy of being a hero. I was sent here to investigate some strange readings, I don't have tim-"

Red Arrow interrupted. "You're with the Justice League? You should know me!"

Superman said tersely, "Well, I don't. Look, you need help. Accept the help I can give you."

Superman watched as Red Arrow tensed. He was barely staying awake. If he passed out, Superman might be able to take him to the Tower to get help. There was no time to go somewhere else. He felt bad, but the kid was being incredibly stubborn and wary even though he knew he needed help. Red Arrow spoke,

"No. I don't need your help."

Superman was frustrated, "Oh for the love of-"

He quickly sped forward, and pinched a nerve he had learned from watching Batman use it to knock a hyper Flash out. Red Arrow, already barely conscious, passed out. He quickly called the Watchtower.

_"This is Shayera, do you need help in a fight? It's unbelievably boring up here." _

He chuckled, and spoke "No, but I did find two wanna be heroes out here. They need medical attention, now. I didn't find anything about those energy Batman wanted me to look into."

_"Okay, teleporting you now. Hawkgirl out." _

"Superman out."

He turned off the com. link as a light engulfed him, Nightwing, and Red Arrow.

* * *

**And done! Okay, so this will have as many of the Justice League cartoon characters that make sense for the direction I'm going with the story. I hope I got the personality right for the characters, sorry if I didn't. Review! **

**Please do not right horrible reviews for the sake of writing horrible reviews. Nobody wants to hear how bad their story is. In other words, don't be a Negative Nancy. I'm still pretty new as a writer to the site. Any helpful criticism would be appreciated. I've only written a one-shot and six chapters of my other story, Complications. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

***I am American, so I apologize if I'm writing with an accent. It's just part of how I grew up. To me, it's normal. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
